Rivais
by mukuro-sama
Summary: [YAOIDARK LEMON] Algum dia o motivo de todo o ódio deveria ser revelado.


Rivais

Fanfic yaoi de Yuki e Kyo (Fruits Basket)

- Ohayou, Tohru-kun!

- Ohayou, Shigure-san... - respondeu Tohru, um pouco desanimada.

- ... o que houve, Tohru-kun? Está com uma carinha...

Tohru apenas olhou para o lado. Shigure simplesmente acompanhou seu olhar, e descobriu que, do outro lado da cozinha, havia um Kyo muito mau-humorado, engolindo os onigiris como se fossem os últimos de sua vida.

- Ele acordou assim hoje... normalmente ele não acorda tão mal... o que será que houve com ele? - havia uma nítida preocupação na voz de Tohru. Shigure riu, como que achando graça da reação dela.

- Haha! Ora, Tohru, não é óbvio? Provavelmente ontem ele foi brigar com o Yuki novamente e levou uma das piores da semana, só isso.

Kyo, ao ouvir isso, apenas levantou-se e foi em direção à porta. Ao passar por Shigure, lançou-lhe um olhar tão frio que arrepiaria qualquer um.

- ... q-que novidade o Kyo-kun não te xingar, não é, Shigure-san? - disse Tohru.

Não respondeu. Mesmo Shigure achou estranho. Kyo com certeza não sairia sem pelo menos uma ofensa.

Antes de sair para a escola, Tohru abordou-o na porta.

- Kyo-kun... você não quer ir comigo à esc...

- Não. - disse Kyo, seco e grosso. - Quer dizer... não... quero ir sozinho hoje. Não quero que meu mau-humor te afete.

Tohru olhou-o com compreensão, mas mesmo assim insistiu um pouco mais:

- Bom, se quiser...

- Não quero! Me deixe em paz!

- Você não deveria ser tão grosso com alguém que não tem nada a ver com seus problemas, baka neko. - disse uma voz com um ar absolutamente superior, do outro lado da sala.

Tohru percebeu que Kyo não olhou para Yuki, apenas saiu porta afora com um ar totalmente distante.

- Sohma-kun... o que houve pra ele estar assim? Jamais o havia visto tão furioso...

- Apenas ignore-o. - e Yuki deu seu típico sorriso cínico para o nada.

Chegando no colégio, Tohru não avistou Kyo em nenhum lugar. Até imaginou onde ele estaria, mas resolveu não aparecer por lá. Mesmo com seu espírito prestativo, Tohru sabia os limites.

Kyo, por sua vez, estava realmente naquele lugar que Tohru imaginou; no alto de um dos prédios do colégio. Divagava sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo até agora em sua vida... a entrada repentina de Tohru à sua vida, o novo colégio, os novos amigos que fizera... mas uma coisa martelava especialmente: suas constantes perdas para Yuki. Não só fisicamente, mas psicologicamente também. Sempre estava fazendo coisas estúpidas, e sempre era humilhado por tais. Yuki sempre fazia questão de esbofeteá-lo sem sequer tocar em seu rosto, fazia questão de ferir não só seu corpo como sua alma. Estava cansado. Não agüentava mais. Precisava extravasar, de algum jeito, tudo aquilo que estava entalado na garganta.

Ficou ali até a aula acabar. Quando viu Yuki saindo com Tohru para ir pra casa, correu até perto para, em seguida, postar-se à frente dele e dizer, apontando:

- Quero falar com você. E não adianta dizer não. Desta vez vai ser definitivo.

Yuki olhou para Tohru, que estava com uma expressão muito espantada.

- Não se preocupe, Tohru-kun. Vá pra casa. Eu irei logo em seguida. - disse, com um sorriso meigo.

- Tu... tudo bem... quando vocês chegarem, estarei com um jantar delicioso pronto pra vocês! Até! - Tohru se apressou pra ir embora, mas não deixou a face preocupada desaparecer.

Os dois olharam ela desaparecer na esquina, e então Yuki deu o primeiro passo.

- Então? O que você quer tanto falar comigo? - disse Yuki, já com o rosto diferente. O mesmo ar de quem não se importa nem um pouco com ele era óbvio.

Kyo olhou para os lados e disse:

- Venha aqui. - apontou com a cabeça.

Yuki apenas o acompanhou até o lugar sem emitir qualquer som.

Logo chegaram a um lugar obscuro, muito pouco freqüentado do colégio. Era uma sala pequena, escura, havia algumas classes quebradas, outras empilhadas. Parecia que não era usada há muito tempo e acabou servindo como depósito.

Yuki olhou em volta mas não emitiu som algum. Quando olhou novamente para Kyo, este estava encarando-o.

- O que quer afinal? - disse, numa voz seca, enquanto encostava-se em uma das paredes descascadas.

Kyo rondou-o e estendeu seu braço acima do ombro de Yuki, se apoiando na parede. Olhou-o profundamente nos olhos por alguns segundos e disse:

- Eu quero saber, Yuki. O que você tanto defende ao me derrotar todas as vezes que você briga comigo? Me explica isso... se você me convencer, eu juro que desisto de tudo.

Yuki, pela primeira vez, fez alguma expressão. Seu rosto agora exprimia surpresa. Nunca havia visto Kyo tão determinado. Sabia que estava falando a verdade quando disse que desistiria.

Desencostou-se da parede, e ficou bem próximo a Kyo. Olhou por muito tempo, como se estivesse olhando direto para sua alma.

Yuki se aproximou até quase ficar com seu nariz colado ao de Kyo, que não se mexia. Parecia fazer um desafio mudo, mas Kyo não queria ceder para Yuki novamente. Não tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer. Mesmo que fosse apanhar de novo. Pelo menos não sairia de cabeça baixa, não deixaria Yuki humilhá-lo mais uma vez.

- Não vai falar? - disse Kyo já impaciente, não agüentava mais o silêncio de Yuki.

No entanto, sua resposta foi mais concreta do que meras palavras. Yuki aproximou-se o máximo que pôde de Kyo e encostou suavemente seus lábios nos dele, sem desgrudar os olhos dos de Kyo.

Demorou um pouco até que Kyo se desse conta do que estava acontecendo e, quando percebeu, jogou Yuki quase do outro lado da sala, enquanto gritava, limpando a boca:

- CÊ TÁ DOIDO, RATAZANA? QUE CÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO?

Yuki se recompôs lentamente, limpou seu uniforme da poeira do lugar. Olhou novamente para Kyo, e este percebeu que seu olhar estava completamente diferente das outras vezes que haviam lutado. Estavam brilhosos, arregalados, exprimindo um sentimento que nem mesmo Kyo conseguia decifrar. Sentiu-se com mais medo do que nunca. Yuki começou a caminhar em sua direção, sem desviar uma só vez o olhar. Kyo hesitou totalmente, deu alguns passos para trás. Esse foi seu grande erro.

Aproveitando do momento de hesitação de Kyo, Yuki saltou em seu pescoço, cravando suas unhas deixando-o sem reação. Tentava de todos os jeitos acertar Yuki, em vão. Ele sabia muito bem que Yuki era bem melhor que ele...

Quando Kyo, já sem ar, cansou e desistiu de tentar se soltar, Yuki aproximou-se do ouvido dele:

- Se você quer mesmo desistir de tudo, deixe-me pelo menos fazer uma última coisa com você... do jeito que eu quiser... - sussurrou, finalizando com uma pequena mordida.

Alguns segundos depois, as mãos de Kyo, que estavam segurando - inutilmente - os braços de Yuki, aos poucos foram afrouxando e cedendo. Yuki deu um sorriso cheio de malícia e satisfação.

- Você... você sabe que eu estou realmente disposto a desistir, não é? - disse Kyo, com a voz baixa, olhando pro chão.

Yuki afrouxou um pouco suas mãos do pescoço de Kyo, que já sangrava por causa de suas unhas.

- Sei. E, mesmo que não estivesse... você sabe que perderia novamente... não é? Seria assim o resto da sua vida... - disse Yuki com uma voz baixa e provocadora.

Apoiado totalmente contra a parede, Kyo ia levantando seu olhar lentamente, até centrar nos olhos de Yuki.

- Você... eu odeio você... - disse Kyo, baixinho, fechando os olhos. Yuki percebeu... estava cedendo. Conseguiu fazer aquele gato imprevisível, teimoso e burro, ceder para sua desculpinha miserável... era mesmo um grande tolo... decidido, mas, ainda assim, um grande tolo.

Yuki aproveitou e, antes que Kyo pudesse mudar de idéia, pegou-o pelos pulsos firmemente. Quando começou a tirar a gravata de seu pescoço, Kyo perguntou:

- O que vai fazer com isso?

Apesar de sua voz ínfima e submissa, Kyo ainda mantinha alguma agressividade reprimida, que obrigava Yuki a responder... não que fosse exatamente o que Kyo queria ouvir, mas era uma resposta.

- Ao invés de ficar fazendo perguntas, você deveria ficar quietinho apenas... e me deixar fazer... o que quero...

Essas últimas palavras ressoaram na alma de Kyo... a brisa que as palavras fizeram em sua boca foi muito mais do que um simples dizer. Foi um terrível arrepio, e tudo de melhor e pior passou em sua cabeça naquele momento. Yuki sabia como dominá-lo... como fazê-lo calar a boca, fosse naquele instante ou pra sempre...

Kyo sentia a língua de Yuki passear por toda sua boca, os dentes mordiscando seus lábios, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais forte... até sentir o gosto de seu próprio sangue. Parecia - não, tinha certeza - que Yuki fazia tudo aquilo de propósito. E estava gostando. Via isso em sua expressão satisfeita, seu sorriso sarcástico...

Yuki sorria e murmurava coisas inteligíveis, enquanto amarrava as mãos de Kyo com sua própria gravata.

- Hm... parece que você está gostando... ou estou errado? - disse Yuki com uma das mãos já alcançando o baixo-ventre de Kyo.

- Pare com isso! - gritou, tentando se esquivar, inutilmente. Sua face queimava, vermelha. Yuki, mais uma vez, conseguiu fazê-lo a parar, ao dizer:

- Pelo jeito você quer perder novamente, hã? - sua voz ressoava baixinho, entrando em todos os cantos da mente de Kyo, invadindo, dominando. Seus sinais físicos não convenceram Yuki.

Yuki fez Kyo escorar-se em uma das classes velhas e apoiar-se na parede, com as mãos amarradas para trás. Aproveitou pra começar a desabotoar sua camisa, já que Kyo nunca usava gravata. Entre cada botão, Yuki depositava um beijo no peito de Kyo. Ao acabar, voltou todo o caminho, explorando mais calmamente com sua língua.

Kyo estava cedendo cada vez mais, mesmo contrariado. Percebeu que já não podia mais voltar atrás... mesmo que quisesse. Sentia Yuki lamber sua barriga, beijar seu umbigo, acariciar sua cintura. Não conseguia ficar indiferente com aquilo... sentia raiva, vergonha, medo... prazer.

Enquanto Yuki passava a mão por suas costas, sentiu Kyo arfar levemente quando o arranhou. Estava se controlando muito bem, até agora... mas Yuki ia mudar isso.

Aproveitou que a camisa de Kyo estava bem aberta, deixando seu peito totalmente nu, e alcançou seus mamilos com a ponta de seus dedos.

Novamente arfou. Yuki não se conteve e disse:

- Você luta contra isso... mas eu sei que gosta. Gosta sim... - e finalizou a frase lambendo e chupando levemente seus mamilos.

Kyo estava odiando aquilo. Nunca havia sido tão humilhado... estava a ponto de gritar de raiva. Mas, ao invés disso, apenas se perguntava... por que seu corpo não estava reagindo à sua vontade e, sim, à vontade de Yuki? Cada palavra que ele proferia era como um odioso mantra, cheio de coisas subentendidas e medonhas, mas que apenas eles dois entendiam, e muito bem, naquele momento... pois sabia que Yuki estava certo.

"Azar." Pensou Kyo. "Agora já não posso mais voltar atrás. Yuki me dominou totalmente... meu corpo não me obedece, minha mente está totalmente turva... já não consigo pensar em mais nada..."

Yuki percebeu que Kyo havia parado de se conter. Já estava soltando alguns gemidos, baixos, quase inaudíveis, espaçados... quando olhou para seu rosto, percebeu que Kyo estava com os olhos fixos em seu rosto... estava com um olhar sombrio, porém seu desejo latente estava se revelando.

Kyo estava impossibilitado de se mexer por causa da gravata amarrada em seus pulsos, mas seu olhar dizia tudo. Já não pensava em mais nada, era apenas instinto...

Yuki não sabia exatamente o que ele queria... se bem que pouco importava. Ele estava ali, à sua mercê, abrindo todas as portas para qualquer coisa que pudesse e iria acontecer...

Vendo a expressão de Kyo suplicando por alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era, não perguntou. Apenas deu um beijo contrariado, porém profundo, úmido. Depois de alguns momentos, Yuki percebeu que Kyo começou a encostar a língua na sua... timidamente. Yuki nem parou para perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Intensificou o beijo até que os dois ficassem sem ar.

Quando começaram a ofegar, suas línguas implorando por uma pausa, Yuki agarrou Kyo pelos cabelos, puxando sua cabeça para trás, até deixar todo seu pescoço à mostra. As marcas de suas unhas ainda estavam molhadas de sangue, mas não se importou. Começou a lambê-lo, chupá-lo, deixá-lo com ainda mais marcas.

Kyo já havia cedido de verdade. Se remexia, gemia baixo, arquejava, enquanto Yuki explorava seu pescoço e ombros, já não se importando com mais nada; mas Yuki tinha de admitir: aquilo era cruel... porém excitante. Mesmo que estivesse fazendo tudo aquilo só para ver a carinha de súplica de Kyo, não podia negar que seu corpo também estava reagindo a tudo aquilo. Mas estava ocupado demais pra pensar nisso àquela hora.

Enquanto beijava e lambia o pescoço de Kyo, Yuki foi, lentamente, tirando a camisa de Kyo até que seus ombros e braços ficassem expostos, revelando parcialmente seu corpo. Kyo exalava um cheiro cítrico, rebelde. Mesmo nas tantas vezes que havia lutado com Kyo, com todo aquele contato físico detestável, jamais havia percebido esse cheiro tão misterioso.

Yuki, então, começou a brincar com seu umbigo. Chegava muito perto do cós da calça de Kyo, mas logo subia novamente. Kyo começava a tremer cada vez que Yuki se aproximava do cós e passava-lhe a língua por toda a extensão de seu ventre e acalmava depois que Yuki começava a subir.

Yuki não se agüentou e olhou para o rosto de Kyo nesse momento. O que julgou errado logo após, pois Kyo estava fazendo a expressão que lhe causou um efeito aterrador. Ele estava com a cabeça recostada na parede, os olhos entreabertos e os dentes cerrados, como se estivesse se contendo com todas as forças para não fazer alguma loucura... mas já estava no limite de sua sanidade.

- O que lhe passa pela cabeça agora, baka neko...? O que quer fazer comigo hein? Talvez arrebentasse a gravata se pudesse... e então, o que faria? Me mataria ou...? Me diga, Kyo. Quero saber tudo o que está sentindo agora... ódio... vergonha... prazer... o quê?

Por um momento, Yuki achou que tinha tido muita sorte em ter amarrado Kyo. Seus olhos enfurecidos haviam voltado à realidade, e estavam encarando os de Yuki. Kyo abriu a boca e falou algo muito baixo, quase inaudível. Yuki não entendeu, e começou a se aproximar do rosto de Kyo, enquanto ele continuava repetindo seus murmúrios, olhando fixamente para Yuki, como se pudesse transmitir o que estava falando através de seus pensamentos.

Mesmo bem de perto, Yuki continuava não entendendo o que Kyo dizia. Até que teve um estalo. Não seria essa a expressão que Kyo fazia quando era obrigado a fazer algo que não lhe agradava, mas mesmo assim fazia? Aquele olhar contrariado... claro, estava um pouco mais intenso, pois aquilo que estava fazendo não era exatamente receber uma visita de Kagura, ou varrer a casa. Tendo esta idéia, Yuki olhou-o e deu um sorriso nervoso, um pouco ansioso, um pouco receoso. Foi então que ouviu o que Kyo dizia.

- Eu odeio você, ratazana maldita. Acabe logo com isso... acabe logo...

Yuki praticamente tomou aquilo como uma ordem. Voltou ao cós da calça de Kyo, mas agora mais objetivamente. Lentamente, como se tivesse todas as horas do mundo pra si, Yuki recomeçou a beijá-lo no ventre, no umbigo, ao mesmo tempo em que abria o cinto da calça... logo depois soltou o botão... sem parar de beijá-lo, abriu o fecho.

Ao ver que Yuki realmente não pararia a essa altura dos acontecimentos, Kyo suspirou. O que poderia fazer além disso?

Yuki, agora, estava sentindo um cheiro bem diferente do que havia sentido antes. O que sentia era um cheiro selvagem, excitado. Sentindo isso, tirou quase totalmente a calça, induzindo Kyo a levantar levemente os quadris para ajudar. Logo percebeu o quanto estava afetando Kyo...

Começou a acariciar suas coxas, arranhando-as levemente por dentro. Kyo se contorcia, enquanto Yuki explorava suas virilhas com muita calma.

Mas Yuki não era sobre-humano. Estava tão ou mais excitado que Kyo e, tendo tudo aquilo em sua frente, não resistiu. Com seu hálito quente, passou levemente a boca no membro de Kyo, por cima da cueca. Não se demorou em começar a tirá-la também.

Lentamente, centímetro por centímetro, Yuki ia beijando, lambendo, mordiscando a barriga e o ventre de Kyo, enquanto tirava a roupa de seu caminho. Tudo foi ficando à mostra, tudo o que Yuki queria ver, do jeito que queria ver...

Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, Yuki ficou alguns milésimos de segundo olhando para o que estava na sua frente, muito próximo de seu rosto e de sua boca... objeto de desejo de muitas garotas - e talvez até garotos - daquela mesma escola onde se encontravam naquele momento. Logo após, olhou para o rosto de Kyo. Este estava com um olhar um pouco desajeitado, não olhava diretamente nos olhos de Yuki. Estava muito rubro, muito mais do que anteriormente.

Yuki achou aquela cena ótima. Não se demorou muito para começar a acariciá-lo com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ia tirando o resto da roupa do caminho. Logo se dispôs mais perto do corpo de Kyo, e induziu-o a abrir um pouco mais as pernas...

Toda aquela visão que Kyo estava lhe proporcionando estava fazendo Yuki perder o controle. Quase não estava conseguindo manter sua postura, sua superioridade. Cada vez que sua mão subia e descia, Kyo soltava um curto gemido, porém sonoro, seguido de uma leve mexida nervosa de seus quadris. Tinha de fazer alguma coisa para que Kyo não percebesse o quanto, agora, ELE próprio estava cedendo.

Ao ver que Kyo dava breves olhadelas para tentar compreender qual seria seu próximo passo, Yuki não teve dúvidas. Sua língua encostou levemente na ponta úmida do membro de Kyo, o qual se esquivou instintivamente, tamanha surpresa que isso fora para ele. Yuki olhou diretamente para seus olhos, como que mandando Kyo se aquietar. Foi obedecido instantaneamente.

Um pouco mais à vontade e com mais controle sobre si, Yuki começou a explorar com sua língua toda a superfície quente e macia que tinha em sua mão, que não parava de se movimentar. Ao ver que Kyo estava prestes a atingir o clímax, Yuki deu um apertão firme. Kyo deu um pequeno grito de dor, e Yuki disse:

- Já quer acabar é? Tsc tsc tsc... que gatinho mais apressado... até parece que nunca fez isso...

Kyo olhou-o um pouco sem jeito, um pouco com raiva, e resmungou:

- Eu não sou que nem você, tenho coisas mais importantes pra me ocupar...

Os olhos de Yuki pareceram, por um momento, revelar uma expressão surpresa. Então quer dizer que... aquela estava sendo sua primeira vez? Mas, pensando melhor agora... talvez Kyo não tivesse nem beijado alguém... não tanto pela maldição, mas mais porque, estava na cara, ele era totalmente apaixonado pela Tohru, apesar de tentar não transparecer. Esse pensamento fez com que o rosto de Yuki tomasse um vermelhão, não de vergonha, mas de raiva. Kyo pertencia a ele, mesmo que só por aquele momento. Mesmo que fosse Tohru, ele não podia deixar que ela, mesmo ela, interferisse num momento crucial como aquele. Kyo era seu. Seu.

- Você... - disse Yuki baixinho, fazendo Kyo levantar um pouco a cabeça para prestar atenção no que ia dizer. - você... VOCÊ É MEU!

Mal havia terminado de gritar e Yuki arrancou Kyo de sua posição e virou-o bruscamente, atirando-o novamente na classe, agora de costas, com as mãos ainda amarradas para trás. Fez um trajeto longo e agressivo com sua língua nas costas nuas de Kyo. A camisa estava atrapalhando. Arrancou-a com toda a raiva que estava emergindo, rasgou-a em milhões de pedaços, indiferentes aos protestos do gato à sua frente. Puxou o cabelo de Kyo com força, fazendo com que alguns gemidos de dor se sobrepusessem aos de prazer.

- Não é, baka neko... você pertence a mim agora... seu corpo, sua alma... você é todo meu...

Enquanto dizia isso, seu zíper já estava aberto, e o corpo de Yuki ansiava por sentir Kyo. Encostou-se inteiro ao longo de seu corpo, sentindo novamente aquele aroma cítrico de antes. Agora sim poderia dizer que Kyo estava totalmente indefeso... sentiu uma vontade imensa de beijá-lo, e assim o fez. Kyo, apesar de tudo, entregara-se ao beijo, um beijo um pouco diferente dos outros... doce...

Começou a penetrá-lo lentamente, assustando Kyo. Yuki percebeu que Kyo começou a se esquivar, e logo perdeu sua paciência. Agarrou Kyo pela cintura e penetrou-o de uma vez só, fazendo-o berrar de dor. Começou a entrar e sair violentamente, e Kyo não parava de gritar a cada estocada.

Kyo já não sabia mais o que pensar. Sentia tanta dor e tanta raiva ao mesmo tempo em que nada mais lhe passava pela cabeça. Só queria que aquilo acabasse de uma vez... mas... alguma coisa dizia para não parar. Para não negar. Para não se esquivar, para simplesmente... não fazer nada. Não era tão ruim assim, era? Acabou rindo baixo de si mesmo.

Yuki nem percebera, apenas continuava a penetrá-lo com cada vez mais força, puxar seu cabelo até onde seu pescoço agüentava... foi quando algo lhe arrebatou. "Yuki...". Teve a impressão de estar tendo alucinações, tal era o ponto de sua satisfação... ou de sua raiva... ou de...

Novamente "Yuki...". Será que era mesmo verdade? Olhou para os lados, e realmente não havia mais ninguém além dele e de seu doce e rebelde escravo. Mas chegou mais perto por via das dúvidas. Durante alguns minutos, não ouvira mais nada, então chegou à conclusão de que sua cabeça estava querendo lhe pregar uma peça, mesmo sem condições para tal.

Olhou bem para as costas esguias de Kyo. Poderia ficar assim pra sempre, mas a expressão do gato era muito mais recompensadora. Retirou-se rapidamente de dentro de Kyo e o fez virar de frente, logo o penetrando de novo. O que esperava ver foi mais recompensador do que imaginava. Kyo estava entregue, nem sabia mais onde estava e talvez nem quem fosse. Yuki sabia que logo atingiria o clímax, sem nem saber como havia agüentado até esse ponto. Estava além do seu limite. Queria agüentar um pouco mais, então grudou seu rosto no de Kyo e mordeu-lhe a orelha, dizendo extremamente baixo, para si mesmo:

- Gostaria que você participasse desse momento comigo... de todo o coração.

- Ah... Yuki...

Não. Não havia como estar enganado dessa vez. Vira a boca de Kyo se mexer e sussurrar exatamente essas palavras... não, seu nome? Quantas vezes ele o havia chamado assim? Remotas, muito remotas. Tanto que nem se lembrava da última. Era sempre "ratazana" ou "maldito" e coisas do gênero.

Finalmente Yuki percebera. Então era isso? Quando tudo começou, nem sabia exatamente o porquê de estar fazendo o que estava fazendo. Talvez apenas fosse um desejo mimado seu, que o próprio Kyo havia lhe dado a oportunidade de realizar, esse era seu pensamento inicial. Mas não. Agora entendera perfeitamente.

Kyo já não sabia o que estava sentindo ou pensando, mas certamente parar não era bem sua vontade. Apenas sabia que estava no seu limite. "Pelo jeito isso logo vai acabar..."

Quando abriu seus olhos novamente, viu algo que talvez fosse a última coisa que viria em toda a sua vida e em nas próximas. Yuki estava... chorando?

- Yu... ki...

Ao ouvir seu nome novamente, Yuki quase gritou. Não agüentava mais, precisava esclarecer tudo, tanto pra Kyo... quanto pra ele mesmo.

- Eu... eu... não quero que você me odeie, Kyo! Eu jamais desejei isso, jamais desejei estar nessa repugnante família, nem ter essa maldição nojenta! Eu queria estar ao seu lado e não contra você, Kyo! Kyo... EU AMO VOCÊ, BAKA NEKO!

E tudo ao redor ficou escuro de repente. Era como se estivessem flutuando, ao mesmo tempo em que pareciam ser feitos de chumbo. Era a melhor sensação que poderiam sentir, e seria tão bom se durasse a vida inteira...

Mas logo a realidade caiu como uma estaca no coração de Yuki. Retirou-se de dentro de Kyo, seu membro ainda rígido e totalmente encharcado por seu sêmen. Limpou-se com seus lenços de papel e depois jogou a caixinha pra Kyo limpar-se também. Logo estava se vestindo, enquanto Kyo estava estático, ainda amarrado.

Já totalmente vestido, disse:

- Sei que pode se soltar sozinho. Limpe-se e volte pra casa. Tohru-kun deve estar ensandecida de preocupação.

Ao virar no corredor para ir embora, ainda conseguiu ouvir um "Yuki" pela última vez. Isso bastava, ao invés de ser xingado, de ser tratado como gente. Por ele. Era o que importava.

Ao chegar em casa, Yuki foi recebido por uma Tohru realmente muito preocupada. Ela examinou seu rosto e detectou que não havia um mínimo arranhão.

- Você está bem, Sohma-kun?

Sem dizer uma palavra, foi deitar-se sem comer o delicioso jantar que Tohru havia feito.

Custou a dormir. Mas teve um sonho recompensador. Todos estavam alegres em casa, Tohru abraçava-os para dar felicitações de alguma data comemorativa e nada acontecia. Era bom sentir o abraço dela. A maldição havia sido eliminada. Kyo trazia os onigiris e sorria para ele. Tudo era maravilhoso e estava em paz.

Acordou com alguém entrando em seu quarto. Pela silhueta, logo percebeu que era Kyo.

Levantou-se depressa, mas, antes de falar qualquer coisa, Kyo o interrompeu.

- Você não me convenceu. - E saiu sem dizer nada mais.

"Bem", pensou Yuki, "Não esperava outra coisa dele." Mas esse pensamento não o confortou muito. Passariam o resto de suas vidas brigando. Passaria o resto de sua vida sendo odiado por Kyo.

Adormeceu novamente, em meio a prantos de uma profunda angústia eterna. Sonhou novamente. Kyo sorria docemente para ele, enquanto dizia, com uma voz calma e tranqüila:

- Não se preocupe. Tudo sempre acaba bem, não é, Yuki?

Porém, um sonho... é apenas um sonho.


End file.
